The Many Deaths of Wedding Peach
by fanged goddess of doom
Summary: Yes... We're back. You thought you got rid of us, but we returned, with new and improved Anti-Wedding-Peach propaganda. Ha. Watch us kill Momoko over and over again, with more and more insanity! Mmm. Insanity. And Death.
1. Death by Bus

**The Many Deaths of Wedding Peach**

You thought we were gone, you thought we had vanished, you thought you had gotten rid of us. We did not, we rose from the ashes to burn brilliantly once more. We vow to bring you many more wonderful stories of Wedding Peach's death. Enjoy our decadent fantasies. The haters of Wedding Peach will not die easy. Just to welcome past readers we dedicate this chapter to all those who flamed us. Yes, we do have Dark and Twisted Souls

**Warning: this story likes flames**

Flames are welcome on our story, if you are willing to be poked fun at. P

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wedding Peach. Who would want to? The show sucks!!!!**

_Chapter One:_ **DEATH BY BUS**

Momoko opened her azure eyes to a brand new day. She yawned, stretched, and bounded out of bed. Padding downstairs, she saw her father sipping at his cup of coffee, his keys on the counter, his newpaper in his hand. All was as it should be.

"Morning Daddy!!!!" she exclaimed in her most chipper voice.

The older man flinched, as he usually did when he saw his least favorite girl in the world--who just happened to be related to him. How had his lovely wife spawned such an awful daughter? He gazed at the late woman's picture… perhaps she had been foolin' around, around the time Momoko was conceived… perhaps she had met a lovely man known as the devil right before his '_special'_ daughter had come into her womb as a fetus. How he wished she had had an abortion…

"Yo." He said cooly to his magenta-haired maybe-daughter. "I really have to go to work right now, byeeee!" He made his escape.

Momoko, clueless of her father's hatred towards her, set out on her merry way to school.

She sang badly all the way along the sidewalk, causing harmless pedestrians to curl into the fetal position, clutching their ears.

"Woo!" she cried, "I have to cross the road!!!!!"

She skipped merrily through the crossing, and was, (not) unfortunately, hit head on by a lovely bus.

She died, slowly and painfully in the middle of the street, as her suffering was cheered on by the slightly-deafened public.

No one came to her funeral.

When her father found out the news, he went to Disneyland in celebration.

The bus driver who ran her over was given a medal of honor and had a holiday named after him.

The bus was placed in a museum.

All the world was jubilant.

The end.


	2. Death by Rabies

To our dearest flamers:

1.There are better anime shows than Wedding Peach… Pretear, Inuyasha, Gravitation (mmm,Yuuukkii)Sailor Moon, Gravion, Azumanga Daio, Angelic Layer, Chobits, Neon Genesis Evangelion… Well, almost ANYTHING is better than Wedding Peach. POKEMON is better than Wedding Peach, and Pokemon is the epitome of bad Anime.

2: I'm not twelve years old. So hah. I hate Wedding Peach not because it's a cheap rip off of Sailor Moon (which it is) I hate it because it's really quite stupid. The action scenes are lame, consisting of Hinagiku blasting the baddie with little blobs of blue light,Yuri wrapping up the baddie with her lipliner lasso, and Momoko shooting a beam of 'love energy' to the devil, causing him/her to become a good person. If anything's a crap action scene, that is.

It's also depressingly degrading. The episode where the evil demon makes the girls obsessed with the ultra-fattening rice is just awful! They eat so much that they become fat and 'unbeautiful,' so all the boys stop dating them! What the heck?? Not only is that a cruel jibe against the obese, but its showing that boys only like their girlfriends for their looks. (Sure, they say something like "i like you anyways" at the end, but COME ON!!)

Plus, the whole show is about Momoko, Hinagiku and Yuri's little wedding fantasies. Who wants to get married when you're in High School?? Plus... Hinagiku's got a poo on her head.Sure, it looks like her putrid green hair, but really, I can assure you, she takes her craps from the toilet and puts them on her head asthe ultimatefashion statement from hell.

* * *

Chapter 2: Death by Rabies.

Yousuke sat in his shrine to Momoko. He gazed lovingly at his Wedding Peach treasures, the imitation ruby ring that appeared in episode two, a strand of Momoko's putrid hair, a bunch of posters of her and her annoying friends and his favorite, an autographed photo of her One True Love.

He kissed the photo lovingly, and put it underneath his pillow and dreamed erotic dreams of her squeaky voice, her pink hair, and passionate kisses between himself and that lovely pathetic creature known as Momoko, AKA Wedding Peach.

Meanwhile, Momoko was doing something stupid…. As usual. She was skipping merrily through a forest, talking to the little animals as they ran in terror from her. In fact, the only animal that was not fleeing her was a little squirrel.

"Hello Little Squirrel," said Momoko, not noticing that the squirrel had evil red eyes and was foaming at the mouth.

"GRRRARRRGG." Said the squirrel coming closer.

"Wanna nut?" asked Momoko, offering one to the rabid animal.

"MRAAGGAH" said the squirrel, biting off a chunk of Momoko's flesh, then scurrying away to its nest, to feed its family.

"Bad Squirrel!" squealed Momoko as the squirrel ran away. "Oh well, I'd better get to my romantic dinner with Yousuke! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!"

They were halfway into dessert when the Rabies struck.

"Wanna bite of my chocolate covered strawberries?" simpered Yousuke,

"GRRRRAGGGH"

"Okay, some cake, then?"

"VERGAHMURGH"

"Okay… I guess you don't like desse…"

And those were Yousuke's last words before Momoko decided to feast upon his entrails.

After her feast, the Rabid Momoko went on a rampage, eating most of Tokyo, before she progressed into her final stage… paralysis.

Momoko fell over, twitched, and then died a slow and painful death.

There was no one to come to her funeral. She had eaten tham all.

The End.

Look forward to Chapter Three: Death by Poison


	3. Death by Poisoning

Hello!

Well, my recent reviews were a bit of a mixed bag.

As to your comments:

**While reading this story I must say, you really suck at writing. A baby could write better than you.** Can babies write? **I must admit, you have nice grammar, but you suck at writing stories!**aww, thanks, I try. And the writing isn't supposed tobeVolitaire... It's supposed to make fun of Momoko.**And also, I am a HUGE Wedding Peach fan (I've only read the manga though)** pity.**and I must say that I HATE YOU so good!** Hmmm... you comment on my grammar... It's 'I HATE YOU so much,' **O.O;; You shouldn't be posting this crap on the web for everyone to see! It insults others. It also shouldn't be read by little children.** First amendment right. And it's rated PG-13, little kiddies aren't encouraged to read this. **If I was your parent, I would wish YOU were the one that was never born. You are vile and mean, and you shouldn't be allowed onto this site.** Good thing I don't know you then. And who's the one insulting me? It's not as though I don't tell people that I hate Wedding Peach. It's pretty prominantly displayed. **Another thing, who opened the Gates of Hell and let you out?** My mommy and daddy. **Whom ever did, they must regret it terribly. Why don't you get a life, and stop bashing shows.** Keh. Lives are overrated, and bashing shows is fun! **Write something for your own, something you don't need a disclaimer for. Create your own story, and bash that if you have to! **This is fanfiction, you know.I'm supposed to be using other people's stories on this site. If I don't, I get my story taken off the site, and suspended for five days.** Well,I must be going now. Farewell!**

Heh heh heh. I love flames. They're so much fun to cut apart and laugh at.

Keep on flamin'! Your wonderful flames inspire me to write more of this loverly story!

Ahem.** Chapter Three: Death by Poison**

**

* * *

**

Aphrodite sat on her couch, watching her favorite soap opera, when all of a sudden, the Saint Mir-Wa beeped in a most annoying fashion.

"Hello?" she murmured into it.

"Hiya, Hermaphrodite!"

"Oh. It's you again, Momoko." growled Aphrodite, "What do you want this time?" she asked, amazingly vexed. "This is the thirtieth time you've called today."

"I knooow, but…" Momoko chewed a strand of her magenta hair, "I need help on my Geometry homework!"

"Do your own work, you snot nosed brat, and don't BOTHER ME AGAIN!"

"'Kay Hermaphrodite!"

"AND MY NAME IS APHRODITE!"

The Saint Mir-Wa beeped and Aphrodite lost connection. Thank the other gods. How she regretted revealing to Momoko that she was the Wedding Peach. Her stupid friends… now what were they called…? Urine? Hinagipoo? Well, whatever they're called, they would've been better off under the possession of the Jamapi. She would have been saved a lot of headaches ifshe had just left Momoko tobe killed by the devils.

_'Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

And there she was again.

"What now?"

"Hey," The bubbly teen burst out into a fit of giggles, "Is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes…"

"Well then you'd better go catch it!"

That. Was. It.

That was the LAST STRAW!

Aphrodite calmly got up, and shut off her soap, and went to the Olympus Hardware store.

There alovely Flamerstood, grinning like an idiot, "Like, Hello!"

"Hey."

"Like, Wedding Peach is Great!"

"Er…" Aphrodite scowled, "Yeah. She's… great…. Riiiiight."

"So, like, whaddaya want!"

Suddenly, the flamer's assistant popped out from the shelves. She was different from the employee. She had a rather sour expression on her face, as though the thought of working under someone who liked the bad-anime-to-end-all-bad-animes was an insult to her. She wore a necklace of varioussharp thingsaround her neck, and at her look of disgust at the display the Flamer was making. Aphrodite knew shecould be trusted.

"I adore Wedding Peach!" the Flamer cried merrily, "I think she ought to be ultimate ruler of the universe!"

"Heh." laughed Aphrodite nervously, "Yeah… me too… Hey, look, could you get me something?" she asked, looking meaningfully at the girl with the sharp things around her neck.

The girl walked over, a hot pink nametag displaying the words **PointyObjects** in a miserably merry font, that Aphrodite could only assume the Flamer had chosen. "Anything I can do for you?" PointyObjects asked, shooting a glare at the Flamer, who had taken to dancing around a homemade doll of Momoko.

"Could you get me some rat poison?" asked Aphrodite surreptitiously, "I have to go to a party at my... heh... _friend_... Momoko's house tonight, and I need something to... errr... _spice things up_, if you catch my meaning."

PointyObjects's sulky demenour faded, as she merrily went to the back of the store and brought out a jumbo sized bag of little blue pellets.

The rat poison was handed to Aphrodite, and she left the comfort of Mt. Olympus for Tokyo.

"Hey Momoko!" said Aphrodite, imitating the unbearably squeaky voice of the girl.

"HI!" said the overexcited pink haired fool. "Do you want some tea!"

"Suuure…"

Momoko left her teacup filled with tea alone for a moment. Sneaking a glance across the room, Aphrodire took out the jumbo bag of rat poison and put a few pellets in. Re-thinking, she realized thata few pellets wouldn't really do it. She poured a few more pellets in. 'Better not take any chances' she thought, and poured the whole industrial-sized bag into the teacup.

"Cheers!" cried Momoko, taking a great big sip of her tea, not noticing that her cup was overflowing with arsenic."Hey," she said, looking at the dregs of her cup, "That tea was crunchier than normal tea!"

"I put in sweetener." replied Aphrodite.

"Aww! Thanks, Hermaphrodite."

Aphrodire bit the sides of her cheek. How... she... hated... that... nickname...

Momoko sat cross legged on the floor, grinning. Suddenly, without any warning, Momoko keeled over sideways. She was dead before she hit the ground.

No one mourned. In fact, that night, Aphrodite, Fanged Goddess of Doom, PointyObjects, roni the fish, Yami Goku, Evilcherryblossom-chan, and all of the other haters of Wedding Peach had a loud ranchy party. It was great. In fact, throughout most of the world, you could hear the raunchy sounds of "Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead" sang at the party until about three-o-clock in the morning.

* * *

And if you want a special cameo in the next chapter, I could arrange it.

Look forward to Chapter 4, Death by Stampeding Wildebeests.


	4. Death by Stampeding Wildebeests

Well hello! This is Chapter Four of The Many Deaths of Wedding Peach. I hope you are all very excited!

* * *

:ahem: and now it is time for flamer's corner:

"**How could U kill her.** You need a question mark here, pal…** i H8 U. U r evil. How could u. We will get u for this.** I am evil. Admittedly so. And you really need to tone down the chatspeak. It's not impressive, and doesn't make me want to listen to you.** Wedding Peach's fans will unite to destroy u. **HAH. I'd like to see you TRY. **Wedding Peach is notn crap.** Oh really? Pish. You've seen all the evidence of the crap-ness. **U evil hellish being** MEEEEEP! THAT'S ME!**"**

Well, now we're done with that… onto the DEATH!

* * *

Chapter Four: Death by Stampeding Wildebeests.

* * *

The long amber grasses of the plains of Africa moved back and fourth in the warm breeze. The zebras grazed, the lions slept, the warthogs rolled about in the mud. A cheetah was doggedly chasing an antelope. Off in the distance, you could see a magnificent herd of elephants drinking at a watering hole, and closer, a tall, majestic giraffe stripped the leaves off the top of an acacia tree with its long, purple tongue.

A perfect day in the Serengeti plains.

Or so it would seem.

Not too far off, in a sunbleached green jeep, living hell was about to overtake the peaceful serenity of Africa. That's right…

Momoko was on vacation.

* * *

"Daddeeeee!" cried the pink haired teen, "Turn up the AC!"

Momoko's father rolled his eyes as he looked in the rear view mirror at his daughter. "Momoko, there is no AC in this jeep. Now, sit down and be quiet."

"But DAAADEEEE! I'm HOT!" Momoko whined, then realized what she had just said, "Ooooh, yes! I am hot. I'm a HOTTIE!"

Her father contemplated suicide for the fifteenth time that car ride. He could crash into a big tree… make it seem like an accident, kill himself and the devil-child. His family might even get insured for it… but no. He had to film the rare herd of wildebeests. It was rumored they had near-human intelligence, and could communicate with humans. Imagine the footage!

An idea filled the unfortunate father's head. His face, which a moment ago, had been the epitome of frustration and despair, broke into a wide, slightly evil grin.

The car came to a stop on the dusty road. They were finally there. He could see the wildebeests herding, their red, evil eyes glittering. He shivered slightly, but then opened the door to let his daughter out of the car.

Momoko and the African heat were not a good match. She had dressed herself in her "Safari super-fun outfit," but the heat had made her sweat all over it. Most people, when they sweat, give off a rather nasty scent… but Momoko was in a class all her own. Waves of putrid body odor inundated Momoko's father, making him almost keel over. When he had been in the car, the stench of his daughter had been washed into the back, and he had attributed the whiffs of the nasty thing to car farts or the animals who lived around here… not so.

His daughter smelt like a dead thing that had rolled in a mixture of vomit and poo, then had run to the most polluted river in the whole wide world, collected the water in the place where the pollution was at its worst, and used it as perfume. He almost fainted, but knew if he were to do that, he would certainly die. He held his breath as his daughter got out of the car, almost choking on the scent.

"Momoko…" he spluttered, "Go get the camera from the back of the car."

He caught a glimpse of her. The week of Africa had NOT done her good. Without her usual supply of "Putrid Princess Precious Pink" hair dye, her hair had about an inch of mousy brown, before erupting into greasy strands of pink.

He no longer had the mental stamina to look at her. He fled, slowing only when the wildebeests looked threatened.

This particular herd of wildebeests had been let out from the lab of a rather insane scientist. Yes. The author of this work of fiction did breed them for the exact purpose of destroying Momoko, but we'll get to that later…

The head wildebeest was a stunning specimen, with glowing red eyes, fangs, and horns unnaturally sharp. Momoko's father walked slowly up to it, bowing at her consummate might.

"Please…" murmured Momoko's father to the wildebeest, "Please, I want to live…" he broke off, "But my daughter… she is driving me to do the unthinkable."

The head wildebeest glared at him, red eyes shining in the African light. It's soulful demonic eyes seemed to be saying to Momoko's father, _"What will you give me if I get rid of your daughter for you?"_

He gazed straight at it and said with deep conviction, "My soul. I will give you my soul."

The wildebeest pawed the ground in acceptance.

"DAADDIIIE! GUESS WHAT?" Momoko's voice erupted from about a hundred yards behind him, squeaky and perky and hellish as ever, "TEEHEE! YOUR CAMERA IS FUN TO PLAY WITH!"

The wildebeest looked back at Momoko's father, as if asking, _"Is that her?"_

Momoko's father gave the slightest nod.

In a few seconds, the entire herd of wildebeests had galvanized into movement. They ran quickly, their razor sharp hooves digging into the ground. Faster and faster they ran.

He stood still and watched as his daughter went from waving at the pretty animals…

To running away…

To screaming in fear…

To screaming in pain…

To being nothing but a pancake.

By the time the wildebeests had finished running, she was about an inch thick.

Then the buzzards came, and after that there was nothing left at all.

Since there were no remains, it was impossible for **poor, grief-stricken** Momoko's father to hold a funeral… not that he could. He was too busy being a servant of darkness. And no one would have come anyways…

There was a service held, however. Yami Goku, Pointy Objects, Fanged Goddess of Doom, Yami and Hikaru Kaiume, roni the fish, Rikku SWiRLS, and Evilcherryblossom-chan all had a very special service for our favorite love angel…

"DING, DONG THE (B)WITCH IS DEAD,

THE WICKED (B)WITCH, THE STUPID (B)WITCH,

DING, DONG, THE WICKED (B)WITCH IS DEAAAD!"

Yes. A very moving ceremony. That also involved dances on the spot where she died.

The End.

* * *

Well! You wanted longer, I gave you longer!

Look forward to Chapter 5: Death by the Elements!


	5. Death by the Elements

**Chapter 5: Death by the Elements**

**

* * *

**

**To our dear flamers:**

Thank you so much for your flames. I would personally like to tell you that every single one of your flames provided days of laughter and merriment. I know I am evil but at least I am not one of you my dear flamers. I hope you will enjoy our next chapter of the happy fantasies of Wedding Peach's death. Please keep sending your amusing flame. I would like to thank all you flamers for inspiring me to write.

Now for the Chapter

**

* * *

**

**Death by the Elements**

The three elementary gods were sitting in the world famous Temple of the Elements located at a secret location not yet explored by man yet. They were busy discussing the problem about the archeological dig that was taking place on top of the temple. They were in a very bad mood.

Momoko's dad was on the phone receiving his new assignment when he was interrupted by the devil child. "Dadee, I am can I have some money" said the bubbly pink haired teen in a unessecary high pitched squeak. With a hurried farewell to his boss, Momoko's dad hung up. " Momoko, I have to go to this archeological dig see you later" said her farther attempting to make a bid for freedom out of the front door. " Cool, I am coming too" screeched Momoko. With a heavy heart Momoko's dad started the torturous half hour journey to the dig.

Mean while the Elementary Gods had fled their temple in anger and were escaping down the mountain which their temple was perched. When they came across a jeep with a rather annoying teenager with pink hair who was singing tunelessly. " I 'm too sexy for my shorts…. " Sang Momoko in a voice that had shattered all the windows of the building she had past. That was the last straw for the Elementary gods first their temple was discovered and now some pink haired brat singing badly. They all sped toward the jeep.

First fire blew a fire ball and the jeep fell as a fire ball off the sudden bend in the windy mountain road. The jeep fell into a lake where Water created a giant wave which drenched the jeep. They earth exploded with a rock slide. The jeep lay as a smoldering ruin. With nothing left of the remains of Momoko and her dad. The Elementary gods left to torture two girls who were crying by the smoking jeep one had green hair and the other red hair.

That night Yami Goku, Pointy Objects, Fanged Goddess of Doom, Yami and Hikaru Kaiume, roni the fish, Rikku SWiRLS, and Evilcherryblossom-chan and other haters of wedding peached danced around a shrine to the elements singing.

"DING, DONG THE (B)WITCH IS DEAD,

THE WICKED (B)WITCH, THE STUPID (B)WITCH,

DING, DONG, THE WICKED (B)WITCH IS DEAAAD!" They sang with complete and utter joy. It was the happiest day of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6 Death by Evilthings

**Chapter 6 Death by Evilthings**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers,

I am sorry for the briefness of chapter 6 but I will make it up by a completely original death for Momoko. You are probably wondering what Evilthings are you will soon find out.

P.S. Keep on flaming flamers.

**Chapter 6**

Momoko walked out of Princess Girly (putrid) Pink's salon. She had just had her monthly boasting of her "Putrid Princess Precious Pink" hair dye complete with a most horribly sickening magenta highlights. Princess Girly (putrid) Pink's salon was a nightmare of horrid pink hearts and fluffy cusions. Everything in the salon was pink like its name. The staff were squeaky and horrible annoying. They were like Barbie dolls with half a brain and constantly wearing a very scary cheesy smile. It was easy to imagine why this was Momoko's favorite salon in the universe.

Momoko stepped outside listening to her CD player and dancing badly. Like Momoko's singing it was awful it looked like she was a badly worked puppet doing "sexy" dance moves. She happened to be dancing along to the hellish tune of "Crazy Frog" which happened to be the worst song to get to number 1 in the UK charts. If you have not had the hellish experience of hearing "Crazy Frog" just count yourself lucky because the instant you hear it you want to kill the frog that is in the song. Anything remotely annoying and catchy Momoko had that song. Anyway Momoko thought she would go and visit her friends in a place in the local park which they called Happy Valley.

She arrived a bit early and put down her horrid pink bag and sat and waited. Little did she realize that an Evilthing was lurking in the bushes surrounding the area. Little is known about the appearance of Evilthings

because all witnesses have been killed and eaten by them, all that is known is that they have very sharp poison tipped fangs.

Evilthings are very intelligent creatures who re several times smarter than humans as you can guess from their name they are the most evil of all creatures in the universe. Evilthings will kill and eat any animal except Rabid Squirrels whom they worship. The Evilthing stepped out of the bush and smiled a very evil smile.

"Kill" said the Evilthing as it gazed at Momoko. It grinned.

"How cute" Momoko squeaked and stupidly grinned at it.

"Kill, kill, kill" said Momoko in a high pitched voice she put on when she saw a baby of course the baby who was unfortunate to hear this voice was very badly deafened. Momoko had not realized what she had actually said in Evilthing language. She had said in Evilthing "Come and eat me, I am yummy and tasty"

The Evilthing looked at Momoko with an expression of complete and utter malicious joy as Momoko muttered these words. The Evilthing pounced on Momoko. I will spare you the details of how Momoko was killed, but two hours later her body was roasting on a spit and several Evilthings fighting over her body.

Yami Goku, Pointy Objects, Fanged Goddess of Doom, Yami and Hikaru Kaiume, roni the fish, Rikku SWiRLS, and Evilcherryblossom-chan and many other haters of Wedding Peach had a sacrifice to the Evilthing involving Urine and Hinagipoo.

The End

I have not yet decided what death Momoko will suffer next in chapter7 but I asure you it will be another wonderfull fantasy of her death.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Death by Squealing

My dear fans it has been too long since I have had the pleasure of continuing the Many Deaths of Wedding Peach but tonight I was struck with another death for our dear Wedding Peach

My dear fans it has been too long since I have had the pleasure of continuing the Many Deaths of Wedding Peach but tonight I was struck with another death for our dear Wedding Peach. I would like to thank all our reading for sharing in the joy (or meaningless pain) and fake tears in her deaths. I hope I do not fail you in this latest chapter.

P.S it amused me greatly that some Wedding Peach fans were reduced to tears. So cute how such a stupid anime show means so much to them.

**Chapter 7 – Death by High Pitched Squealing **

It was a truly gorgeous day as Momoko skipped out the door on the way to school. As she slammed the door behind her on her suicidal father, Momoko could not help but feel excited about the day's planned events. Today there was going to be a field trip to a new art exhibition that had opened in town.

Meanwhile at school Momoko's form teacher could not suppress a groan. He wished very much that some tragic accident would befall Momoko on the way to school. He could only just about survive her annoyingly happy squeaks every morning when he came to take attendance but the idea of spending an entire day with Momoko asking obvious questions made him want to throw himself off the nearest 20 storey building. Suddenly the dreading sight of a bobbing clump of hair in the most revolting shade of pink imaginable and he knew escape was futile.

"Morning!" simpered the blob in the most irritating voice possible.

Momoko unaware of her teachers obvious abhorrence towards her proceeded to ask a string of annoying question as she perched herself close to her teacher on the bus.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't work my seatbelt"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are there cookies at this place?"

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

Her unfortunate teacher felt the remainder of his brain cells crumble as they reached the gallery. He could not but breath a sigh of relief as Momoko leapt off the bus and began antagonising the nearest member of staff.

Now it so happened that this Art exhibit was a series of glass and crystal sculptures, they were all suspended from the ceiling in a room off the foyer. Momoko in her excitement rushed into this room and let out the highest most disturbing squeal imaginable. At once millions of shards of broken glass and crystal fell from the ceiling piercing Momoko's body. In addition in her last squeal Momoko broke every window in the gallery adding to the commotion.

The gallery staff, visitors and students rushed into the room to find Momoko's mutilated body on the floor. With a sudden cheer they all began to embrace themselves with joy. It was the happiest days of their lives. Momoko's teacher fainted in happiness.

Only Urine and Hinagipoo displayed any signs of sadness and they were the ones who had to pay the huge fine for the damage caused. The idea of eternal debt and depression drove them to run in front of a train the next day.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter keep the flames coming they bring me tears of laughter and joy.


End file.
